The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of archery products. More particularly, this specification relates to a cable guard for attachment to archery bows. In another embodiment, this specification relates to a string stop for attachment to archery bows.
Archery bows have a number of cables. In particular, compound bows utilize a number of power cables in addition to the bowstring cable. These additional cables can interfere with the passage of the arrow during release. Therefore, cable guards are often used to provide adequate clearance for the arrow to pass by the cables without being impeded and altering flight characteristics of the arrow. There is a need for effective attachment of cable guards to archery bows.
Upon release of a drawn archery bow, the bowstring transfers energy to an arrow. To prevent the bowstring from continuing to travel in the direction that the arrow is fired, string stops are often used. Once adjusted, the bowstring contacts the string stop, preventing the bowstring from any further travel into the shooters arm or into the power cables. There is a need for effective attachment of string stops to archery bows.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.